gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Стэнли Пайнс/Галерея/1 сезон
1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 Grunkle Stan with mask.png S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1e1 coughing.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 Mabel gets hit with cane.png S1e1 no touching the merchandise.png S1e1 just grunkle stan.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 nobody asked you.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 mystery rub.png S1e1 eenie meenie miney.png S1e1 this again.png S1e1 stan is reading.png S1e1 That says bewarb.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1 stan comes in.png S1e1 dipper tries to find another book.png S1e1 stan's standing next to dip.png S1e1 How's it hanging.png S1e1 dipper's eyes.png S1e1 stan and mirror.png S1e1 gift shop and porch.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 stan's explaining.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 Entering the shack.png S1e1 about to enter the living room.png S1e1 Stan with money.png S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1e1 Stan entering the front door.png S1e1 secret door.png S1e1 stans's secret.png Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 kitchen.png S1e2 family.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 pointing.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 you gotta believe me.png S1e2 laughing at old man mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 mcgucket monster hunt.png S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 tie knot.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 so what ya think.png S1e2 they choose monster.png S1e2 ingrates.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.png S1e2 stan arrives with the couple.png S1e2 but her aim is getting better.png S1e2 couple leaves stan.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 Hank with his wife.png S1e2 stan tying a knot.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 boo boo.png S1e2 maybe he has no one who wuvs him.png S1e2 stan is scared.png S1e2 they'll be wet 1.png S1e2 stan is wet.png S1e2 stan splashed.png S1e2 sad stan.png S1e2 Stan returns to shore.png S1e2 Stan is thinking.png S1e2 the twins catch up.png S1e2 Dipper takes a picture.png S1e2 talking to his reflection.png S1e2 talking to his reflection.png S1e2 ankle bracelet.png S1e2 Stan suspects them.png S1e2 Stan notices honesty.png S1e2 Dipper jumps in the boat.png S1e2 Soos and Mabel jump in the boat.png S1e2 dude am I in the frame.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 5.png S1e2 stan's hand.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 sunset.png Охотники за головами S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3 wax figures 5.png S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.png S1e3 How do you fix these things...png S1e3 Look at the cash.png S1e3 You can make these things.png S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.png S1e3 Poor wax man.png S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 sack of mystery.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 stan a fraud.png S1e4 stan pines hates gideon.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 under that gideon's roof.png S1e4 stan says WHATTTT.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.png S1e4 Stan about to take action.png S1e4 This ends right now.png S1e4 stan's car in front of gideon's house.png S1e4 gideon mail.png S1e4 stan trying to look inside.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 Bud looks mad.png S1e4 Why Stanford Pines.png S1e4 Out of the way Bud.png S1e4 You must come in for coffee.png S1e4 All the way from Columbia.png S1e4 living room.png S1e4 Bud is proud of his home.png S1e4 Stan looks like an actual old man.png S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 Bud relaxing.png S1e4 stan knocking a pillow off.png S1e4 The Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy.png S1e4 stan target.png S1e4 Bud and Stan.png S1e4 Pool are profits.png S1e4 marrying gideon isn't great news.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 mabel screaming and running out of the room.png S1e4 stan signing the papers.png S1e4 this is living.png S1e4 knocking on the painting.png S1e4 cheers stan and bud.png S1e3 gideon is home.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 gideon threatening stan.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1e4 hanging up the painting.png S1e4 stan says gideon.png S1e4 stan talking about gideon.png S1e4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png S1e4 overhead living room.png S1e4 making stan doll.png S1e4 stan doll.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 stan coming in.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 You stay out of trouble!.png S1E5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.jpg S1e5 kids! i cant find the remote.png S1e5 KIDS!.png S1e5 stan screaming.png S1e5 NOOOOOO.png S1e5 Stan and icecream.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png S1e5 Stan invested.png S1e5 there're tears in stan's eyes.png S1e5 in your face, elizabeth.png S1e5 it's just like my life.png S1e5 waited for this moment.png S1e5 stan listening I've come to reclaim my bride!.png S1e5 you had your chance at the cotillion you.png S1e5 That's what I'm SAYING!.png S1e5 ARRRGH.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 broken glass.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at Dipper.png S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.png S1e6 tyler and stan.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 photo of stan.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 stan smiling.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 stan smiling harder.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 stan before.png S1e6 stan after.png S1e6 throw up on shirt.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 your own man.png S1e6 stan chest hair.png Дважды Диппер S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7 dipper and stan.png S1e7 keep your promise dipper.png S1e7 stan has eye on dipper.png S1e7 stan sees money.png S1e7 stan chases money.png S1e7 party winding down.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dance floor.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 traffic.png S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 dead to me.png S1e8 stan and steve.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 constables.png S1e8 stan stockades.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 I drop one.png S1e8 stan tomato eyes.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 stan lock pick.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png S1e9 Stan insulting tourist.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 stun dunked.png S1e9 Stan in the toolbox.png Бой бойцов S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png S1e10 oooh.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan on floor.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png s1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.png S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 stan explaining.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 wanna go.png S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10 mabel and stan on tower.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 stan teases gideon.png S1e11 gideon point light.png S1e11 stan cornered 01.png S1e11 stan cornered 02.png S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 stan teasing dipper.png S1e11 short term memory.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 welcome.png S1e11 tax collector.png S1e11 hidden money.png S1e11 winner.png S1e11 signing.png S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 stan opens door.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 ears always that big.png S1e11 worst plan yet.png S1e11 not speaking english.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 which is the trap door.png S1e11 I like the theme song.png S1e11 Mabel is on fire.png Летоуин S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png s1e12 Summerween superstore pines family pan.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12 stan in costume.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 Stan can't scare kids.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.png s1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 grunkle stan.png S1e12 how about this for candy.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 chanting cash wheel.png S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.png S1e13 Higher the better!.png S1e13 Wallets with legs.png S1e13 touring2.png S1e13 check out this.png S1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 DisGrunkled Stan.png S1e13 Pitt cola.png S1e13 Stan with stickers.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 stan talking.png S1e13 stan betting.png S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1e13 Deals.png S1e13 long cash weel line.png S1e13 Stan waiting.png S1e13 fake heart attack.png S1e13 Orange shirt woman doppleganger.png S1e13 nice job stan.png S1e13 stan ready to play.png S1e13 stan strip.png S1e13 hole in wall.png S1e13 rich and stan on tv.png S1e13 prepare yourself mabel.png S1e13 $300,000.png S1e13 time is up.png S1e13 stan complements dipper.png S1e13 300,000 dollars.png S1e13 but then.png S1e13 stan with 300,000 dollars.png S1e13 Stan talks to the audience.png S1e13 Stan loses a fortune.png S1e13 Stan admits defeat.png S1e13 celebrating Stan losing.png S1e13 pleading for stan to stay in charge.png S1e13 mabel saying stan is better at bossing people.png S1e13 giving back the fez.png S1e13 stan is happy.png S1e13 stan hugging the twins.png S1e13 shooing them away.png S1e13 GET BACK TO WORK please.png S1e13 dipper reminds mabel of the bet.png S1e13 stan is not liking the idea.png S1e13 stan briefly accepts his fate.png S1e13 stan runs for his dignity.png S1e13 Stan with his arm up.png S1e13 eating hat.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 driving the cart.png S1e14 parked cart.png S1e14 Walking to the Pit.png S1e14 sign backwards.png S1e14 bottomless pit sign.png S1e14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 something about a pit.png S1e14 Stan getting rid of papers.png S1e14 Bottomless fez.png S1e14 Invisible Force.png S1e14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Stan screams.png S1e14 Stan the card master.png S1e14 Stan's cards are gone.png S1e14 Card trick.png S1e14 Well that's the trick.png S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.png S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 Ready.png S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.png S1e14 Stan reading newspaper.png S1e14 Stan mocks Dipper.png S1e14 Squeaky puberty voice.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png S1e14 Stan looking for his girdle.png S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 I'm grunkle Stan.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 Stans turn for a story.png S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.png S1e14 Stan and Football Players.png S1e14 Me and my gloating friends.png S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 Thank you beautiful woman.png S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy.png S1e14 Opening with a possible Manly Dan van.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.png S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1e14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 your plan is to teach this bear to drive.png S1e14 To drive.png S1e14 yellow means go.png S1e14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.png S1e14 Bear chews seatbelt.png S1e14 Blubs asking for an explanation.png S1e14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.png S1e14 look at the bear.png S1e14 The Bear driving away.png S1e14 gold nuggets.png S1e14 Stan talking.png S1e14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 this is a dark day.png S1e14 mabel you stopped being mad the last episode.png S1e14 Mabel is mad at Stan.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 sleeping stan.png S1e14 Stans new teeth.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 Stan woke up.png S1e14 Mabel and Waddles.png S1e14 UFO newspaper.png S1e14 poor ugly guy.png S1e14 Stan pointing.png S1e14 ugly guy.png S1e14 Stan making fun of a man.png S1e14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14 peanuts.png S1e14 Stan telling the truth to the police.png S1e14 old Stan goof.png S1e14 Blubs drop his coffee.png S1e14 Stan give himself up.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 Mabel lies.png S1e14 no TAX FRAUD.png S1e14 Knocking down Stan.png S1e14 Removing Stans teeth.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.png S1e14 Almost hitting Gompers.png S1e14 out of the pit.png S1e14 But no one will believe us.png S1e14 keeping the story to ourselves.png S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.png S1e14 Stan unhappy.png На дне S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 stan "quick! to the car!".png S1e15 Stans stuck.png S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.png S1e15 Stans unstuck but...uh....png S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png S1e15 Locked up.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.png S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 Two hours for roughhousing.png S1e15 Don't wind up in solitary.png S1e15 backfired.png S1e15 Angry Stan.png S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.png S1e15 Good plan, Stan!.png S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.png S1e15 Stan Glued to the Chair.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 stan chanting fight.png S1e16 tv knows what stan wants.png S1e16 demand new room.png S1e16 magic money pants.png S1e16 only 2 rooms.png S1e16 loud bang.png S1e16 soos finds door.png S1e16 room view.png S1e16 dipper finds tag.png S1e16 what are Stan's glasses in the secret room.....hmm....png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16 the prize.png S1e16 trying too hard.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 shingles.png S1e16 stans a good uncle.png S1e16 back of shack.png S1e16 stan eating omelette.png S1e16 it's mabel.png S1e16 rock sandwich.png S1e16 give to dipper.png S1e16 face looks like a butt.png S1e16 cereal.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 caught.png S1e16 creepy age.png S1e16 the talk.png S1e16 birds and bees.png S1e16 no choice.png S1e16 big plans.png S1e16 Dipper after 'the talk'.png S1e16 more likeable.png S1e16 something about you.png S1e16 was gonna give to mabel.png S1e16 what did you say.png S1e16 take that old man!.png S1e16 had me at shut up.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 is this some kinda tactic.png S1e16 Cleaning the glasses.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 stan cam.png S1e17 Behold! My Butt!.png S1e17 stocking up for apocalypse.png S1e17 ooh mama.png S1e17 stan hangin out.png S1e17 stan and carla.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin.png S1e17 favorite 1950's 1970's diner.png S1e17 sorry but his butt.png S1e17 stan shocked.png S1e17 stan disappointed.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 robbie crying.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin1.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin2.png S1e17 stan and carla dance closeup.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 what's that.png S1e18 Rest in peace.png S1e18 I got my eye on you.png S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Holding hands.png S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.png S1e18 Waddles is taken.png S1e18 Funny Stan.png S1e18 Oh Grunkle Staaaaan!.png S1e18 Peeking.PNG S1e18 Crying in reality.PNG S1e18 Crying in the story.PNG S1e18 Take me instead!!!!.png S1e18 WHY.png S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.png S1e18 Defeated..png S1e18 You have glasses on....png S1e18 Playin' dirty.png S1e18 Punch! Punch!.png S1e18 Stan, ATTACK!.png S1e18 NO DICE, COWBOY..png S1e18 So I said....png S1e18 Stan ANGRY!!!.png S1e18 Stolen Pig!.png S1e18 Protect the pig, Stan!!.png S1e18 When all of a sudden.png S1e18 Feeding time.png S1e18 Tenderly nursing.png S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Heh heh..png S1e18 Mabel on the floor.png S1e18 Kicking out.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.png S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Preparing.png S1e18 Mabel getting angry.png S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....png S1e18 Everyone's angry....png S1e18 Don't argue!.png S1e18 Cornicorn!.png S1e18 Can't take a hint.png S1e18 Awkward silence.png S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 Wizard pig.png S1e18 The dino approaches.png S1e18 That's my girl.png S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.png S1e18 Smash.png S1e18 Shooting out.png S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.png S1e18 Out of the mine.png S1e18 Look out!.png S1e18 Check it out!.png S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.png S1e18 Boosh!.png S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.png S1e18 Above the church.png S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.png Пленники разума S1e19 Laugh at this with me.png S1e19 The theif.png S1e19 Stan is not worried.png S1e19 Stan scratching.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.png S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.png S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.png S1e19 Soos the broom.png S1e19 The broom.png S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.png S1e19 gideon yells at stan.png S1e19 Stan taunting.png S1e19 In my mind.png S1e19 Entering the dream world.png S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.png S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.png S1e19 Stan's showdown face 1.png S1e19 Mad Stan face.png S1e19 Dipper does the walk of shame.png S1e19 Stan photo.png S1e19 Stan photo is hit.png S1e19 Stan hex.png S1e19 posessed Stan 1.png S1e19 posessed Stan 2.png S1e19 posessed Stan 3.png S1e19 posessed Stan 4.png S1e19 Stan with blue eyes.png S1e19 Stan in the Colombian jail.png S1e19 It sucks..png S1e19 the bad date.png S1e19 Only way out of a bad date.png S1e19 get to work Dipper.png S1e19 Fat Stan.png S1e19 Stan placing the deed.png S1e19 The combo is saved.png S1e19 Big Stan head.png S1e19 Kid Stan.png S1e19 Jersey vultures.png S1e19 Stan is bullied.png S1e19 poor Stan.png S1e19 Carla needs help.png S1e19 Teen Stan.png S1e19 stan punch.png S1e19 Dipper hugging Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.png S1e19 Stan is proud of Dipper.png S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.png S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.png S1e19 stan with the broom.png S1e19 he always try to trick me.png S1e19 gideon kicked out.png S1e19 gideon hisses.png S1e19 gideon being chased.png S1e19 just between u and me.png S1e19 carla smooches stan.png S1e19 old timey people celebrating violence.png S1e19 waiting on line.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Not a dream.png S1e20 Mabel, quit being creepy.png S1e20 Stan's...file...photo.....png S1e20 We gotta get the Shack back.png S1e20 Disguised.png S1e20 Listen up people.png S1e20 Such accusations.png S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 What to do....png S1e20 Phoning the family.png S1e20 stan has something to say.png S1e20 Gideon won.png S1e20 It's for the best..png S1e20 I'm here for you.png S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Hurr Gideon So Good.png S1e20 STAN KICK.png S1e20 Take a good look!.png S1e20 See I told you!.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png S1e20 stan gets the shack back.png S1e20 Shandra.png S1e20 Town hero.png S1e20 Stan back to his coning.png S1e20 Hey Kids!.png S1e20 Even You ...Daryl!.png S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Hmmmm.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png S1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20 Stan laughing at 3.png S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png S1e20 Stan with the book.png S1e20 Finally after all these years.png S1e20 I have them all.png S1e20 Its working.png S1e20 Pull the lever Stan!.png S1e20 would you look at that.png S1e20 Here we go.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png S1e20 Somehow.png S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.png S1e20 dirty house.png S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 At Greasy's.png S1e20 Bunch of jobs.png S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png S1e20 A good man-child.png S1e20 bye kids.png S1e20 Friends and family goodbye.png S1e20 hot smooch.png en:Stan Pines/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Статьи